Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by KellansLadyKatie11
Summary: *One Shot* Erik overhears his new student singing a song that could change their relationship as teacher and student forever. EOC.


"Nobody Wants To Be Lonely"

A Phantom Song Fiction

Using the song "Nobody Wants To Be Lonely." By Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera.

By: GerrysISUChick04 (also known as Katie)

**Summary: Erik overhears his new student singing a song that could change their relationship as teacher and student forever. E/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know or own Erik, although I wouldn't mind owning Gerry Butler! Anyways I only own the female character, which is naturally myself. This song is very hard to listen to right now because I feel alone and I am lonely myself. But anyways don't copy, it's bad and illegal and all that good stuff, so please don't.**

**Author's Note: While actually hosting a party for all my friends and listening to the song/watching the music video all day, I figured why not. This may be really lame, but I'm still getting used to writing Phantom fics. Please review! **

**Here is the credit for the music video, to MLFBunny from the Phantom IMDB Message Board, thanks!…it was really good, yet sad. I cried so hard when I saw it. For some reason the link isn't letting me post it, so go to the Phantom of the Opera IMDB message board, click on the first post that says "Where is the music video for Nobody Wants To Be Lonely?". I think the link is expired, but it might work. **

**I know I don't have a lot of good stuff on right now, I'm currently working on "The Phantom's Heart and it's giving me a hard time. So, for now, please review! **

**GerrysISUChick04**

* * *

He heard the soft humming of an unfamiliar tune as she moved around his lair.

Erik was not exactly sure what had happened, the first minute, she was scared of him and the next; she agreed to become his second real student. Not since Christine, had he felt like this.

Her name was Katie Turner and she was just a young chorus girl. But she had the talent and voice to sing whatever she wanted at any given time. She was not like Christine; she was the complete opposite, which could be very entertaining to Erik at times.

Katie was 20 years old, living with a male friend of hers after her family died of illness. She wasn't your average woman, oh no, she wasn't, he thought. At 20 years old, she knew what she wanted in life, and knew the amount of work it would take to accomplish it.

She had come to the Paris Opera House, in hope to earn some money so she could leave France to a new world. But things had changed when she met Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.

She had not planned to meet him, accidentally running into him in Box #5, one afternoon. Before she could escape, he had her trapped, not letting her leave until she believed that she was actually a well enough singer to have a teacher.

Erik loved Katie's soft, alto voice. It wasn't like Christine's loud and high soprano voice, both had an enormous amount of talent.

Ever since then, not only had they became teacher and student, but also friends. Erik trusted Katie more than anyone before and Katie felt the exact same way. Erik was her rock, he kept her head on her shoulders and she brought out his soft side and wonderful sense of humor that not many people saw.

The lessons were over with for the day, but often Katie played songs on his organ, not that Erik minded. As long as he heard Katie's heart and soul go into the song, he was delighted to hear it.

Her small fingers ran across the organ keys softly, as she sang the chorus of a song she could well relate to.

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
__Nobody wants to cry  
__My body's longing to hold you  
__So bad it hurts inside  
__Time is precious and it's slipping away  
__And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
__Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
__Why don't you let me love you?_

From his bedroom door, Erik raised an eyebrow as he frowned. 'What kind of song is this?' he asked to himself as she figured out how to play the verse and then softly began singing.

_There you are  
__In a darkened room  
__And you're all alone  
__Looking out the window  
__Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
__Like a broken arrow  
__Here I stand in the shadows  
__Come to me, Come to me  
__Can't you see that?_

_Chorus:_

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
__Nobody wants to cry  
__My body's longing to hold you  
__So bad it hurts inside  
__Time is precious and it's slipping away  
__And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
__Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
__Why don't you let me love you?  
_

_Can you hear my voice?  
__Do you hear my song?  
__It's a serenade  
__So your heart can find me  
__And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
__Into my arms, baby  
__Before I start going crazy  
__Run to me, Run to me  
__Cause I'm dying_

_Chorus_

_I want to feel you deeply  
__Just like the air you're breathing  
__I need you here in my life  
__Don't walk away, don't walk away  
__Don't walk away, don't walk away  
__No, no, no, no  
_

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
__Nobody wants to cry  
__Nobody wants to be lonely  
__I don't want to be lonely  
__Nobody wants to cry_

_I don't want to cry  
__My body's longing to hold you  
__I'm longing to hold you  
__So bad it hurts inside  
__Time is precious and it's slipping away  
__And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
__Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
__Why don't you let me love you?  
__Why don't you let me love you?  
__Why, oh why, why, why, why, why_

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
__I don't want to cry  
__Nobody wants to cry  
__My body's longing to hold you  
__So bad it hurts inside  
__Nobody wants to be lonely  
__I don't want to be lonely  
__Nobody wants to cry._

At the end of the song, the organ continued to play while Erik was fighting back tears. Whoever Katie was singing about, he was jealous of. He loved her, like he had once loved Christine, but this time it was more.

The music then stopped and Erik glanced up to see Katie glancing at the organ blankly as tears were coming down her face at a fast pace.

"If anyone is there, please give me some sign. A sign to see if Erik loves me like that. I have never this way about any man before. I don't know what I would without my Angel. Erik has been hurt so much, I don't deserve him probably. He's a musical genius, for I am only a young foolish girl, that doesn't have a chance for love." Katie said out loud, silently praying that Erik was not somewhere listening.

Erik was not sure how to feel, she was wrong in many ways. She did deserve happiness, but is it really with him? She was the first person in years to ever treat him like a normal man, not the Phantom of the Opera. He loved her in more ways than he could ever express through a song or verbally. He had done that before and it got his heart broken.

But Katie was different.

"I love Erik. Yes I admit it, I love him! But he only thinks of me as a young student who doesn't know what she is doing. Oh what am I going to do?" she thought out loud not hearing the quiet footsteps come closer.

"I know there is something you can do Katie." A male voice replied and she gasped out loud. She knew that voice belonged to her teacher and the man she loved.

"No there isn't. You were never suppose to know that Erik!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from the organ bench and almost ran into his chest.

"Well I apologize for eavesdropping, but when I heard you singing…I could not help, but listen. That song…it was wonderful. I mean…uhh…you were wonderful at singing it. Are you by any chance relating yourself to that song?" he asked curiously.

Knowing that she could not ever lie to him, she slowly nodded her head as she fought back a sob. But it came out loudly and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She sunk to the floor and cried.

As soon as she hit the ground, she felt a warm presence next to her, grabbing her in his arms and rocking her back and forth, shushing and whispering to her comforting words.

"Oh Katie, I know you have had a hard past, but I would never hurt you. You've trusted me and let me in your life, while making that decision on your own. You deserve to be happy in every aspect in your life and if that means loving me, then that is your own choice. You are taking a big risk for falling for someone that people are deadly scared of. But you know what Katie? With you by my side, I know we can do anything. What I am trying to say is that…I love you too my dear." He replied quietly.

Katie glanced up at Erik with wide, watery eyes.

"Do you really mean that Erik?" she asked, hoping everything was true.

Erik smiled gently as he wiped away her tears and kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back and as they pulled away slowly, she rested her forehead against his.

"Of course I do love. I love you Katie, I have for a long time." He replied.

"Well good, I have for a long time too. I love you so much Erik." She said as she traced her hand over the white mask that had shielded her from his deformed face.

"May I?" she asked gently and Erik's eyes went wide, realizing what she wanted to do. She shook her head and kissed him on the lips once again softly. He kissed her back as he slowly nodded.

She felt his head move so she traced the outline of his mask and then slowly took it off gently. She felt his shake in nervousness, but she traced the red scars and burns on his face (A/N: Think of Gerry's face in Phantom) as she saw a couple tears coming down. She then leaned over and kissed them away as she kissed all over his deformed cheek and he could not help, but smile.

He pulled her up and then kissed her lips once more, sealing their love for one another, for eternity.

After all, nobody wants to be lonely.

**The End**

* * *

This isn't my best, I can gurantee you that. But please read and review.

Katie aka GerrysISUChick04


End file.
